


Dragón mágico

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Tattoos, POV Harry Potter, Romance, Slow Romance, Tattoos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: Los amigos de Draco y los de Harry han conseguido acercarse y se llevan bien tras la guerra. Harry decide hacerse un tatuaje. Draco lo ve accidentalmente.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21





	Dragón mágico

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rowling. Otro Drarry. A que jode...
> 
> «Este fic participa en el reto multifandom del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras» de fanfiction.net.
> 
> Prompts: Tres son multitud y Vergüenza.
> 
> Trigger Warning: No hay escenas explícitas en el texto, pero sí referencias a excitación y genitales.

—Ese es el sitio de Blaise, Potter —gruñó Draco, volviéndose para mirar a Harry, que se había dejado caer a su lado en el sofá.

—No creo que le importe, la verdad —contestó Harry, señalando con el botellín de cerveza hacia donde el chico moreno estaba hablando con una chica que no conocía. Draco fingió un gesto de fastidio, pero Harry lo ignoró—. Pensaba que era gay.

—¿Importa? —dijo Draco, levantando las cejas.

—Supongo que no, pero cuando tienes que ir con pies de plomo a la hora de ligar, se agradece saber qué terreno pisas.

—¿Quieres ligar con Blaise, Potter? —Harry se encogió de hombros, divertido. No sabía por qué había dicho eso. No era la primera vez que veía a Blaise desplegar sus encantos con algún chico y, desde luego, no era su tipo, pero la cara de horror de Draco había merecido la pena—. Puedo hablar con él, si quieres.

—¿Lo harías? —Fue el turno de Harry de levantar las cejas, sorprendido por el ofrecimiento. Draco hizo un sonido indeterminado. Harry se echó a reír—. No, no es necesario. No quiero ligar con él, sólo era curiosidad. Hablando de curiosidad… ¿quién es?

—Una de las amigas muggles de Finnigan, creo.

Harry tomó otro trago de cerveza, evaluando a Blaise y su acompañante con los ojos entrecerrados. Seamus debería haberle avisado para intentar camuflar algunas de las cosas más extrañas de la casa con hechizos.

—Hacen buena pareja.

—Por el bien de ella, espero que no —bufó Draco. Harry soltó una carcajada divertida—. ¿Sabes, Potter? Alguien cortés me habría traído una cerveza a mí también.

—Pensaba que ni siquiera querías que me sentase aquí.

—Sólo dije que era el sitio de Blaise —puntualizó Draco—. ¿Entonces?

—¿Por qué no la convocas tú mismo? —Miró su propio botellín, medio vacío y se lo tendió a Draco—. Anda, ten.

—No seas absurdo, Potter, no voy a beber de tu cerveza. Eso es insalubre.

—No seas imbécil, Draco —insistió Harry.

Draco tomó el botellín, dándole un trago largo. Lo rotó en sus dedos, dudando, antes de beber de nuevo. Harry sonrió disimuladamente, sacando la varita para convocar otra cerveza que pudiesen compartir. Hizo saltar la chapa de la cerveza con un hechizo y bebió antes de pasársela a Draco, que la aceptó en silencio esta vez. Harry miró a su alrededor, observando al resto de asistentes a la fiesta.

Hermione y Ron estaban en un rincón, besándose y metiéndose mano. Harry sonrió, complacido. No había sido fácil para ellos llegar hasta ese punto. Ambos habían terminado su relación, igual que Ginny y Harry, abrumados por los acontecimientos posteriores a la victoria. Ron había comenzado a ayudar a George en la tienda y Hermione y Harry habían optado por regresar a Hogwarts. Hermione había cortado con Ron, prácticamente sin dar margen a que su relación comenzase, agobiada por las circunstancias y alegando que las decisiones en el fragor de una batalla podían conllevar arrepentimientos más tarde. A su vez, Harry se había dado cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de Ginny una vez el efecto de la adrenalina y la oscuridad de la guerra terminó.

Tras la Batalla de Hogwarts, todo había tardado un tiempo en asentarse. Los juicios no habían hecho más que reavivar los prejuicios de la sociedad, que no había cambiado súbitamente de la noche a la mañana porque un psicópata hubiese sido derrotado. Harry no había tardado en darse cuenta de que las ideas que lo habían aupado e instaurado su reinado de terror seguían enquistadas. La euforia de la victoria se había disipado pronto y los problemas reales habían salido a la luz.

Harry no se arrepentía de su decisión. Ginny había encontrado una nueva persona con la que compartir esos sentimientos especiales y él no había tenido particular prisa por encontrar a alguien así, al menos durante un tiempo. Ron y Hermione, una vez terminado el octavo año de Hogwarts, habían tenido tiempo de recuperar su amistad y, por lo que podía ver en ese momento, algo más. Aunque Harry admitía que sospechaba que debía haber comenzado algunas semanas atrás sin que nadie se enterase.

—Pensaba que ya no salían juntos —dijo Draco, en voz baja, junto a su oído. Harry se estremeció al sentir su aliento acariciándole los erizados pelos que escondía tras la oreja.

—Se supone que no lo hacen —respondió Harry, todavía con una sonrisa complacida en la cara—. Creo que ambos necesitaban pensar por su cuenta y reencontrarse en circunstancias más sosegadas.

—Yo no lo llamaría sosiego, precisamente—dijo Draco, devolviéndole el botellín—. Aunque esos dos sí que parecen haberlo encontrado.

Harry dio otro trago, lamiéndose los labios después de hacerlo, y miró hacia donde Draco señalaba. Seamus dormía la borrachera plácidamente en el regazo de Dean, que le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura, bebiéndose la imagen de su amigo con los ojos. Harry observó de reojo a Draco, comprobando que este tenía una sonrisa igual que la suya en la cara.

—¿Te la has terminado, Potter? —bufó Draco cuando intentó recuperar el botellín y compró que estaba vacío.

—No te quejes, puedo traer otra.

No tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. Pansy llegó, haciéndose hueco en el sofá entre los dos, riéndose de algo que sólo ella entendía y balbuceando desvaríos de borracha. Draco y Harry se removieron, incómodos, cuando la chica les pasó los brazos por los hombros, estrechándolos contra ella.

—¡Potter! ¡Draco! —gritó alegremente, comenzando una perorata que Harry no fue capaz de entender.

—Pansy, ¿cuánto has bebido? —preguntó Draco, fastidiado.

—Un par de cervezas. —Draco la miró con una ceja enarcada. Harry resopló, incrédulo—. Bueno, a lo mejor han sido tres. Y algo del whiskey de fuego que Potter tenía en el armario de la cristalería.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, alarmado. Draco lo miró, inquisitivo por su reacción. La sensación de flotar que tenía gracias a las cervezas compartidas con Draco se disipó rápidamente.

—Esas botellas no las he comprado yo —dijo Harry, preocupado—. Son de la casa. No sé cuántos años deben llevar ahí metidas.

El whiskey de fuego fermentaba más cuanto más añejo era. Unas botellas como aquellas debían ser alcohol etílico prácticamente puro. Harry comprendió por qué Pansy parecía tan perjudicada cuando el resto estaba disfrutando de la fiesta con normalidad.

—Está bien, Pansy —dijo Draco, levantándose con una mirada de disculpa a Harry—. Nos vamos a casa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Pansy, frunciendo los labios en un intento de enternecer a su amigo. Harry estalló en una carcajada—. Reírse de un chiste sin contarlo está mal, Potter —le reprendió la chica.

—Venga, Pansy, vámonos. Ya nos vemos, Potter —se despidió Draco, arrastrando a su amiga tras él.

Harry se quedó mirándolo mientras salía del salón. Los gritos del cuadro de Walburga le indicaron que tanto Draco como Pansy habían abandonado la casa por la entrada principal. Suspiró frustrado, dejando el botellín de cerveza vacío a un lado y levantándose con pereza. Discretamente, aprovechando que el resto estaba distraído hablando, bailando y ligando, subió las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio.

—¿Estás seguro, Harry? —preguntó Hermione, aunque parecía más entusiasmada que él.

Harry asintió, mirando el diseño que el tatuador había dibujado para él. Pasó los dedos por los trazos de tinta mágica y las líneas que formaban la figura vibraron y se movieron.

—Sólo se moverá si detecta magia y si el vínculo con la persona que lo roce es fuerte por ambas partes —le informó el tatuador con voz profesional—. La tinta es mágica y de calidad, no se aclarará con los años. Los muggles lo verán estático siempre, pase lo que pase.

Harry asintió, lamiéndose los labios. Había tomado la decisión de hacérselo la mañana después de la fiesta que Draco había abandonado temprano para acompañar a Pansy a su casa y meterla en la cama. Al bajar de desayunar, había encontrado a Hermione sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de café recién hecho entre las manos.

—Buenos días —había saludado Harry con un bostezo—. ¿Ron?

—Durmiendo, todavía. —Hermione se había sonrojado y una sonrisa avergonzada la había delatado. Harry le había guiñado el ojo, seguro de que sólo habían utilizado un dormitorio—. Luna se quedó a dormir también, decía que estaba demasiado cansada para aparecerse. No te parece mal, ¿verdad? No estabas en el salón y no quise subir a tu dormitorio por si te despertaba.

—Me parece estupendo —había dicho Harry, sirviéndose una taza de café y subiendo de nuevo para evaluar los daños del salón.

Kreacher ya estaba recogiendo los botellines vacíos y los vasos dispersos por el salón. Todo había parecido en orden, más allá del armario forzado por Pansy en busca del alcohol añejo. Harry le había dado un par de instrucciones a Kreacher de no acercarse a la vitrina de la cristalería hasta que él la hubiese examinado detenidamente.

Acercándose, Harry se había fijado en su reflejo. El vidrio del armario tenía bordes dorados y grabados negros en forma de flores. Una de ellas había coincidido en su reflejo en la cadera. Los pantalones que Harry utilizaba para dormir caían sueltos, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su vello púbico y las líneas de la cadera que confluían en su vientre. Ladeando la cabeza, se había acariciado la piel con los dedos, observando el efecto de las líneas oscuras de la flor sobre la piel de su reflejo.

—¿Todo bien? —había preguntado Hermione, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Detrás de ella había entrado Ron, bostezando y desperezándose, y Luna, aparentemente fresca como una rosa. Harry había asentido, sin apartar la mirada de su reflejo. Hermione había entrado—. No te quedaría mal. ¿Un lirio, quizá?

—No quiero una flor —había contestado Harry, pensativo.

—Es verdad que no te pegaría mucho —había dicho Luna con voz suave—. No va con tu carácter.

—¿Qué tal un símbolo tribal? Algunas tribus mágicas los tienen y se rumorea que tienen poder en sí mismos —había propuesto Ron al darse cuenta de qué hablaban.

—Creo que tengo una idea de qué podría ser —había dicho Harry. Ajustándose el pantalón, se había vuelto hacia sus amigos—. Creo que leí el otro día en El Profeta que había abierto un estudio de tatuajes mágicos en el local del viejo Fortesque. ¿Me acompañaríais? —había preguntado, sintiendo que estaría más seguro si iban con él.

—Por supuesto —había contestado Hermione, dándole un breve abrazo—. Pero ahora será mejor que ayudemos a Kreacher a recoger.

Les había costado un par de portadas en El Profeta darse cuenta de que no podían salir de fiesta en el mundo mágico como cualquier grupo de jóvenes de su edad. Algunas personas se habían acostumbrado a verlos día a día. Igual que para McGonagall habría sido imposible idolatrar a sus antiguos alumnos, a los cuales había dado clase, resultaba difícil para sus superiores o compañeros en sus puestos de trabajo no darse cuenta de que, por muy heroicas que hubieran sido sus hazañas, todos eran personas normales.

Sin embargo, para el grueso de la población mágica eran figuras simbólicas de la nación, héroes de la patria. La prensa seguía sus pasos allá donde iban, cubriendo cada uno de sus actos, por intrascendentes que fuesen. Las personas que les admiraban se acercaban a ellos, intentando tocarlos, hablar con ellos e incluso fotografiarse o pedir un autógrafo.

Habían vuelto a intentarlo en el mundo muggle. Había funcionado durante un tiempo. Incluso, habían encontrado unos cuantos locales en el Soho donde se sentían más a gusto e integrados. En palabras de Theo, la diversidad conseguía camuflarlos mucho mejor. A nadie allí le importaba cómo vestían, cómo hablaban, o cómo bailaban; les aceptaban sin más miramientos que el de alguien que quisiera ligar con ellos.

Había sido más o menos en aquella época cuando Harry y Draco se habían reencontrado en una de las acciones benéficas del Ministerio en pro de alguna buena causa relacionada con las secuelas de la guerra. Habían hablado un rato, envarados y corteses, de intrascendencias, hasta que Ron había ido a rescatarlo a la hora acordada, mencionando que los demás ya estaban esperándoles en el reservado de la discoteca habitual.

—¿Vienes, Malfoy? —había preguntado Harry en un arrebato que no supo muy bien de dónde había salido. Ron le había mirado con los ojos como platos, pero Harry le había ignorado, centrándose en Malfoy—. Es sólo tomar algo y bailar un poco. La discoteca está en el mundo muggle, ya hemos tenido suficiente prensa por hoy.

Draco había empezado a negar con la cabeza. Theo, que había estado charlando con Luna, se había acercado en ese momento, advirtiendo a Draco que algunos miembros del Wizengamot deseaban abordarle para hablar de otra causa benéfica y este había mirado a su alrededor con angustia. Harry había aprovechado para repetir la invitación y extendérsela a Theo.

—Claro que sí —había respondido Luna por Theo, desconcertando al chico.

Harry y Ron habían intentado disimular una carcajada. Luna solía tener ese efecto en las personas. Harry comprendió entonces la cara de incomodidad de Theo, avasallado por la naturalidad y franqueza habitual de Luna. Draco había dudado todavía un segundo más, mirando de soslayo al grupo de viejos que, a unos metros de distancia, le dirigían miradas evaluadoras, antes de aceptar con un asentimiento seco.

Poco a poco, aquello se había convertido en rutina. Theo y Draco habían arrastrado a sus amigos, igual que ellos habían hecho antes con viejos compañeros de Hogwarts, como Hannah, Justin o Michael. Los sábados de fiesta se habían movido a Grimmauld Place cuando un reportero de El Profeta había conseguido seguirlos hasta uno de sus locales favoritos. Fastidiado, aunque admitía que aquello habría sido esperable cuando el grupo había empezado a crecer, Harry había cedido su salón a cambio de que el resto se encargase de la comida y la bebida.

—Serán 400 galeones. La política de empresa es que la mitad vaya por adelantado —dijo el tatuador, devolviéndole a la realidad. Harry asintió, sacando un saquito con varias barras de oro—. Pasa por aquí.

Nervioso, intercambió una mirada con Ron y Hermione, que le animaron con un asentimiento de cabeza. Harry siguió al tatuador hasta un reservado, tumbándose sobre la camilla que le indicó. El hombre le pidió que se aflojase la ropa y le ayudó a bajarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos lo suficiente para dejar la zona a la vista.

—Voy a depilarte un poco de vello púbico antes de poner la plantilla —le informó el tatuador. Harry asintió, tragando saliva y mirando al techo para distraerse del dolor de la aguja cuando el hombre empezó a dibujar.

—Amo Harry, el joven Draco Malfoy se encuentra en el vestíbulo y desea hablar con usted —le informó Kreacher, apareciendo en el baño con un crujido que le sobresaltó.

—Mierda. Lo olvidé. —Había quedado con él el día anterior. Finalmente, los miembros del Wizengamot habían conseguido atrapar a Draco para proponerle la financiación de un centro infantil para que los niños mágicos tuvieran una educación universal antes de ir a Hogwarts. Draco había acabado aceptado con la condición de estar en el patronato de la fundación. Harry se había ofrecido a gestionarlo con él e igualar su donación y Draco había aceptado—. Hazlo pasar, por favor.

Harry se miró en el espejo, sujetando el calzoncillo para descubrir el dibujo. Se mordió el labio y frunció el entrecejo. Palpando el tatuaje por encima de la película autoadhesiva que el tatuador le había colocado el día anterior, lo sintió inflamado y blando. Se colocó bien el calzoncillo y se volvió en busca de unos pantalones y una camiseta para recibir a Draco decentemente.

—Parece reciente. ¿Te lo acabas de hacer?

Harry se quedó congelado en el sitio. Draco estaba en la puerta. Un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas, destacando sobre la piel pálida. A Harry le ardieron las orejas y notó la cara caliente. No necesitó mirarse en el espejo para saber que había enrojecido de vergüenza. Instintivamente, cruzó las manos por delante de su entrepierna, buscando frenéticamente con la mirada algo que ponerse.

—Lo siento —dijo Draco, serenamente—. Kreacher me pidió que le siguiera. Dijo que el amo Harry le había pedido que me hiciese pasar. —Harry se maldijo por haber dado una orden tan ambigua al elfo, que solía hacer de las suyas cuando eso ocurría—. De haber sabido que me estaba trayendo a un cuarto de baño, habría esperado en el salón.

—Yo… estaba… —tartamudeó Harry, intentando explicarse—. Hermione quedó en venir a ayudarme a curarlo, pero parece que se ha retrasado.

—¿Por qué necesitas que te ayude Granger? —preguntó Draco, genuinamente extrañado.

—Me… yo… me da miedo... No quiero que se infecte. El tatuador me dijo que sólo era necesario limpiarlo, aplicar esta poción y volver a taparlo, pero preferí… Y Hermione prometió…

—Merlín, Potter, he visto a Longbottom expresarse mejor que tú, necesitas mejorar tu vocabulario —le interrumpió Draco, exasperado—. Puedo ayudarte yo, si quieres.

—¿Sabes cómo curar un tatuaje? —Draco le miró con una ceja enarcada. Harry se maldijo por su poco tacto—. Claro, soy idiota. Lo siento, no pretendí…

—A mí me ayudó mi madre con el mío —dijo Draco en voz baja—. Me tocó sanarlo al aire, sin cubrirlo. Mi madre hizo una poción para mantenerlo hidratado. Ella sabía qué hacer gracias a que tenía experiencia con el de mi padre. Yo no habría sabido ni por dónde empezar.

—Genial —dijo Harry—. Si me ayudas, quiero decir, no que no supieras qué hacer o que tu madre…

—Te he entendido, Potter —le atajó Draco, sonriendo de lado—. Veamos qué te has tatuado.

Harry bajó el calzoncillo lo justo para que Draco pudiera verlo sin llegar a quedarse en pelotas delante de él. Draco se lavó concienzudamente las manos antes de apoyar una rodilla en el suelo delante de él. Harry tragó saliva, avergonzado. Miró al techo, sintiendo que volvía a enrojecer. Resistió la tentación de soltar la gomilla del calzoncillo para taparse la entrepierna, notando que su polla reaccionaba ante la cercanía de la cara de Draco. Mordiéndose el labio, reunió valor suficiente para mirar hacia abajo, descubriendo que Draco estaba observándole detenidamente.

—Es muy bonito —dijo Draco, todavía sonriéndole de medio lado—. Aunque cualquiera habría pensado que elegirías un colacuerno húngaro.

—Me apetecía algo más… abstracto —confesó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Sus orejas le ardían y se sintió abochornado cuando Draco tiró un poco más de la goma de su ropa interior hacia abajo con la intención de descubrir toda la película autoadhesiva—. ¿Te… te gusta?

—Te tiene que gustar a ti, no a mí —murmuró Draco, retirando la película suavemente y descubriendo el tatuaje, cuyas líneas estaban inflamadas y enrojecidas. Harry le miró, insistente, esperando una respuesta—. Sí, Potter, me gusta.

Lo había escogido por la suerte. Había querido homenajear a toda la suerte que había tenido aquellos años y que le había permitido sobrevivir una y otra vez. Por eso no había escogido un dragón occidental, basándose más en los diseños asiáticos. A partir de ahí, había ido añadiendo detalles. Los trazos tribales, en honor a Ron, los Weasley y su amistad fraternal; las plumas de búho que el dragón tenía en la cabeza, simbolizando la inteligencia de Hermione que tantas veces le había sacado de un apuro; el kanji de fantasía, disimulado entre los trazos del dibujo, por la imaginación desbordante de Luna; los puntos estratégicamente situados a lo largo del dragón, conformando las principales estrellas de una constelación.

Rezó para que Draco no se fijase en ese detalle. Su intención no había sido que lo descubriese. No tan temprano, al menos. Draco y él habían orbitado el uno alrededor del otro durante la mitad de sus vidas. Tras haber vuelto a conocerse después de la guerra, Harry había apreciado ese hecho. Sentirse inevitablemente atraído hacia él y creer que dicha atracción era mutua, había ayudado a que se decidiese a meter el detalle en el tatuaje y desear secretamente poder contárselo algún día.

—¿Tienes la poción? —preguntó Draco, tras limpiarle el tatuaje con agua y jabón y secarlo cuidadosamente. Harry le indicó dónde estaba con la cabeza—. El tatuador ha hecho un buen trabajo. Tiene talento.

El tatuador había trabajado en varios bocetos tras escuchar sus instrucciones. Harry había pagado gustosamente por todos y cada uno de ellos hasta dar con lo que deseaba. Su ineptitud para dibujar le había preocupado, pues no había sido capaz de darle una idea aproximada al tatuador que pudiera servirle de referencia. Sin embargo, como Draco aseguraba, era un artista con talento y, finalmente, había conseguido un dibujo similar al que Harry había tenido en mente cuando había decidido tatuarse.

Harry se estremeció cuando los dedos de Draco le rozaron el tatuaje, extendiéndole la poción. Se mordió el labio para ahogar un gemido e intentó despejar la mente para intentar alejar los pensamientos que estaban haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionase.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Draco, con la voz teñida de preocupación—. ¡Oh!

—Se siente como si fuese una quemadura. ¿Va todo bien? —Harry miró a Draco, que se había parado, con los dedos sobre el tatuaje, mirándolo fijamente.

—No me habías dicho que se movía.

—Yo… ocurre cuando… —Harry se mordió la lengua a tiempo, avergonzado—. Sí. Es una de sus cualidades, está hecho con tinta mágica.

—¿Te han dado otro película transparente para pegarlo encima? —Harry asintió, volviendo la cabeza para buscarlo. Draco le sujetó la cinturilla del calzoncillo para permitirle abrir la cajita donde venían y sacar una—. ¿Te la pego yo?

—Por favor —le pidió Harry.

Draco lo hizo con cuidado, volviendo a pasar los dedos por encima del tatuaje una vez terminó. Harry le permitió hacerlo durante unos segundos, deleitándose en la sensación. No había imaginado que sentiría el dragón moverse cuando lo hiciese. Era extraño, como si un líquido nadase por su piel y, al mismo tiempo, agradable.

—Amo Harry, la señorita Hermione Granger se encuentra en el vestíbulo y afirma tener una cita con usted.

Harry dio un sobresalto, colocándose los calzoncillos apresuradamente. Draco se levantó del suelo, carraspeando, súbitamente nervioso.

—Llévala al salón de las visitas, Kreacher y pídele que nos espere allí, por favor —le ordenó Harry, balbuceando.

—Bajaré yo también. Esperaré con ella mientras te vistes —murmuró Draco, saliendo por la puerta inmediatamente.

Harry, sonrojado, se volvió a colocar el calzoncillo, inspirando profundamente para intentar relajar esa zona de su cuerpo, que se empeñaba en tensar la tela hacia adelante.

Dos semanas después, Harry abrió la enorme nevera de viaje donde Seamus, Dean y Neville habían metido las cervezas y cogió una antes de buscar a Pansy con la mirada, cerciorándose de que no estaba rebuscando en busca de más emociones fuertes en ninguno de los muebles del salón. Tranquilizándose cuando la vio bailando, acompañada de Daphne, junto a la enorme radio de segunda mano que Theo y Luna habían conseguido en el callejón Knockturn.

—Hola, Potter —dijo Draco, apareciendo a su lado y, quitándole la cerveza de las manos, le dio un trago generoso antes de devolvérsela. Un aleteo de mariposas le llenó el pecho. Se habían visto varias veces durante aquellas semanas con motivo de la planificación del centro infantil, pero no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar de algo que no fuese trabajo—. ¿Qué tal tu tatuaje?

—¡Genial! Ha cicatrizado perfectamente y tiene un aspecto estupendo.

—Imagino que no es necesario seguir curándolo…

Harry se mordió el labio, abochornado, ante la indirecta de Draco. Tras vestirse, Harry había tenido que explicar, apurado, a Hermione por qué ya no era necesario que lo ayudase ese día a curárselo. La chica había sonreído, comprensiva, antes de guiñarle un ojo pícaramente. Harry había enrojecido, nuevamente, rezando porque Draco, que estaba delante, no se hubiese dado cuenta del gesto.

Hermione había tenido el detalle de ofrecerse a ayudarle los días siguientes. Harry había observado la reacción de Draco, pero este había parecido desinteresado, mirando por una de las ventanas hacia el parque que se veía en el exterior. Amablemente, Harry había declinado la oferta de Hermione, seguro de poder curárselo él solo tras haber visto a Draco hacerlo. Draco había vuelto la cabeza al oírle. Harry habría jurado que sus ojos habían brillado con decepción, pero cuando se fijó, Draco parecía carente de emoción alguna.

—No. Según el tatuador, ya puedo incluso exponerlo al sol, si quiero. Al ser tinta mágica, no habrá problema.

—Es una pena —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras—. Me habría gustado verlo una vez más, menos inflamado y con su color correcto.

Harry se maldijo mentalmente. Las palabras de Draco habían ido directas a su entrepierna y la mente se le había nublado sólo con oírle hablar de esa manera. Se arrepintió, como tantas veces en los días anteriores, de no haberle pedido que le ayudase con el resto de curas, pero en el momento se había sentido muy inseguro como para proponérselo.

—Yo… si quieres ver el tatuaje… puedo… —empezó a decir Harry, mirando atentamente la expresión de Draco, por si había malinterpretado las señales.

—¿Tatuaje? ¿Quién tiene un tatuaje? —les interrumpió Seamus, que se había acercado a coger otro botellín.

—¡No! Quiero decir… ¡No! —tartamudeó Harry, nervioso.

No quería enseñarle el tatuaje a nadie. No sólo por la zona en la que estaba, tampoco quería exponer el dibujo y tener que explicar por qué había escogido eso y no otra cosa. Hasta ese momento, sólo Ron y Hermione, que habían estado en el estudio cuando se lo hizo; Luna, que le había pedido verlo unos días atrás y Draco, cuando se lo había curado, lo habían visto.

—Hablábamos teóricamente, Finnigan —dijo Draco, secamente, echándole un cable al verle tan apurado.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. Draco asintió, en respuesta, alejándose de Seamus en dirección a uno de los sofás que estaban desocupados. Harry se apresuró a seguirle, deseando secretamente retomar la conversación. Draco se sentó en uno de los más pequeños y le tendió la botella a Harry, que la aceptó agradecido, dándole un trago antes de derrumbarse en el otro cojín.

—Yo había pensado en tatuarme un león en el muslo. —Harry miró incrédulo a Seamus cuando este se hizo un hueco entre ellos, empujándoles con las caderas para obligarles a hacerle sitio. Observó a Draco, que estaba fulminando al otro chico con la mirada también—. He visto cómo quedan, algunas personas muggles se hacen un lobo.

—Suena… suena bien —dijo Harry, intentando ser cortés.

Seamus no tenía la culpa de que a él le apeteciese hablar con Draco a solas y, al fin y al cabo, estaban en una fiesta todos juntos. Draco no parecía tener tantos reparos y miraba a Seamus con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Harry jugueteó con el botellín entre sus manos, sin saber qué decir.

—Pero no me refiero a un león como esos de Gryffindor, rampantes y heráldicos. —Seamus, en cambio, no parecía tener problema para disertar por su cuenta—. Quiero decir una cabeza de león, con todos los detalles, el hocico, los ojos, la melena… Eso sí, si decido hacérmelo, escogeré al mejor tatuador que encuentre. No debe ser fácil de dibujar, merecerá la pena el precio, aunque sea caro.

—Finnigan —dijo Draco, con la voz tensa—. Es posible que Harry y yo estuviésemos teniendo una conversación cuando has llegado que desearíamos reanudar.

—Claro, la de los tatuajes, ¿no? —respondió Finnigan.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y Harry le pasó la cerveza por delante de Seamus, intentando distraerle antes de que explotase en improperios. Draco tenía un carácter incisivo que tendía a tornarse en explosivo cuando las personas se tomaban más confianzas de las que él estimaba adecuadas. Draco aceptó la cerveza, apurándola, y Harry dio un suspiro de alivio cuando comprendió que iba a contenerse. A pesar de ello, el flirteo que había flotado en el ambiente se había disipado. Harry se lamentó internamente, decepcionado.

—He oído que han abierto un estudio mágico en el Callejón Diagon. A lo mejor debería ir a preguntarle y pedir presupuesto antes de preguntar en ningún sitio muggle. Si se hace con la tinta adecuada, hay tatuajes que se mueven, ¿sabíais? Quizá podría pedirles que la melena se moviese como si ondease ante una brisa.

—Seamus… —murmuró Harry, intentando meter baza en la conversación.

—¡Seamus! —Luna se había acercado a ellos sin que Harry se hubiese dado cuenta—. Ven, Seamus, Dean te está buscando desde hace un rato.

—Espera un momento, Luna. Estaba comentándoles lo guay que sería hacerse un tatuaje. ¿Tú crees que…?

—Seamus, creo que Harry y Draco quieren estar solos en este momento —dijo Luna suavemente. Seamus se quedó mirándola fijamente, antes de parpadear un par de veces, comprendiendo. Mirando alternativamente a Draco y Harry, se levantó—. Venga, vamos a bailar un poco con el resto.

—Lo siento, chicos —se despidió Seamus, volviéndose hacia ellos, mientras Luna tiraba de su mano para arrastrarle en dirección a la gente que estaba reunida alrededor de la radio mágica.

—Merlín bendiga a Luna por ser tan perceptiva —murmuró Draco con cariño.

Harry le miró con curiosidad. Se había dado cuenta, en ocasiones anteriores, de que Draco también parecía tener a Luna en alta estima. Imaginaba que tenía que ver con la estancia de esta en la Mansión Malfoy, pero nunca les había preguntado. Sonrió, no obstante, al identificar que era el mismo tono con el que Draco se dirigía a él habitualmente.

—Iré a por otra cerveza —dijo Harry al cabo de un rato, levantándose para ir a buscarla sin magia.

Draco se levantó tras él y le siguió, sin perderle de vista mientras Harry sacaba un botellín de la nevera.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Draco. Harry le miró, inquisitivo—. Habría jurado que sí estabas dispuesto a mostrármelo a mí —dijo en voz tan baja que Harry casi creyó habérselo imaginado.

—¿Qué? —Harry se apresuró a afirmar con la cabeza al ver que Draco parecía, nuevamente, decepcionado—. Claro que sí. Espera, podemos ir a mi habitación y…

—Oíd, chicos —dijo Seamus, apareciendo de nuevo a su lado—, ya me ha explicado Luna que antes no me habéis pedido que me fuese porque estabais siendo educados y lo siento mucho. Mira que dicen eso de que tres son multitud y…

—¡Seamus! —protestó Harry, incapaz de contenerse.

—Finnigan. Vete. Ahora —masculló Draco, mirándole peligrosamente. Seamus pareció captar el mensaje y se retiró caminando hacia atrás, sonriéndoles una última vez. Draco se aseguró de que se alejaba con otro grupo antes de volverse hacia Harry—. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

—Decía que, si quieres, podemos subir a mi habitación y te lo enseño allí.

Conforme, Draco asintió con una sonrisa sincera, siguiéndole hasta su cuarto. Harry le invitó a pasar antes de cerrar la puerta, asegurándose de realizar un fermaportus que la sellase firmemente.

—No más interrupciones —explicó Harry, nervioso. Draco le miró con aprobación.

Estando allí, los dos solos, Harry sintió que su valor se esfumaba. Tímido, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Draco se acercó a él, quedándose de pie. Harry le miró durante un rato, antes de entender que Draco estaba esperando pacientemente a que diese el primer paso. Torpemente, se desabrochó el cinturón y el botón del vaquero, bajando la cremallera. Levantando un poco el culo, lo bajó junto con el calzoncillo, dejando el tatuaje a la vista. Se ruborizó cuando vio que había bajado en exceso y que más vello púbico de lo necesario quedaba a la vista, pero Draco no hizo ningún comentario.

Este se limitó a arrodillarse entre sus piernas, observando el tatuaje con atención. Harry observó que Draco se lamía los labios antes de mirarle, inquisitivo. Harry asintió, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que quería Draco hasta que este rozó la figura del dragón con los dedos. El tatuaje no se hizo de rogar y Harry lo sintió deslizarse por su piel con un cosquilleo excitante.

—Thuban —murmuró Draco en voz casi inaudible, tocando con el dedo el punto que la representaba—. Eltanin. Aldhibain. —Fue marcándolas una a una, haciendo que el dragón se retorciese de placer. Harry había pedido que sólo figurasen las principales en el dibujo—. Draconis. Estoy aquí.

—Las conoces —dijo Harry, impresionado.

—Son mis estrellas —afirmó Draco, volviendo a acariciar el lomo del dragón.

—Me pareció original —se excusó Harry, temiendo que Draco se molestase.

No había contado con que nadie, ni siquiera Draco, identificase los puntos distribuidos en el sinuoso dibujo. Los detalles que había distribuido dentro del tatuaje sólo los había hablado con el tatuador. Había pensado que, quizá en un futuro más o menos cercano, podría confesar algunos de los significados a quienes correspondiesen, pero no esperaba que alguien se diese cuenta tan rápidamente.

Le había atraído mucho el simbolismo de tatuarse un dragón. Más allá de todos sus significados personales y lo que representaba metafóricamente; más allá de las culturas orientales u occidentales y sus atributos o cualidades; mientras el tatuador repasaba el dibujo con la aguja, transmitiéndole magia a través de su varita, Harry había considerado que su vida había girado en torno a dragones bastante a menudo: Norberta, el colacuerno, el que cabalgaron para salir de Gringotts, el propio Draco.

Le había gustado que todo eso, subconscientemente, hubiese acabado plasmado en el tatuaje, más allá del enamoramiento que tenía por Draco, que sabía que podía terminar, pero ahora no estaba seguro de que Draco no estuviese pensando que era una especie de psicópata.

—Sé cómo funciona la magia de esta tinta —musitó Draco—. La marca también reaccionaba cuando él la tocaba para llamarnos. La serpiente se retorcía, quemando la piel a su paso.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Imagino que en tu caso no duele.

—Es agradable… y excitante —confesó Harry.

—¿Reacciona a más gente? —preguntó Draco, con curiosidad.

—Sólo lo has tocado tú, hasta ahora. Bueno, y el tatuador, pero con él no se movió. Sólo… —Dudó un segundo, sin saber si contárselo todo—. Es necesario que haya un vínculo fuerte con quien lo toque para que se mueva. Supongo que con Hermione y Ron…

—Tiene sentido —asintió Draco, comprendiendo, sin dejarle terminar la frase.

Draco continuó recorriendo con el dedo cada centímetro del tatuaje, buscando los puntos que marcaban las estrellas de la constelación, repasando las curvas del cuerpo serpenteante del dragón. Estaba tan cerca de él, que Harry sentía su aliento acariciarle la piel, cálido y húmedo, más agitado que unos minutos antes.

Sorprendido, Harry notó que el dragón comenzaba a jugar con Draco. Ya no era él quien seguía al tatuaje por la cadera de Harry, sino el dragón quien perseguía a Draco, escondiéndose en su vello púbico para emboscar la caricia de Draco y salir al encuentro de sus dedos. Avergonzado, Harry se mordió el labio, resistiendo la tentación de llevarse la mano a la entrepierna para apretarse la dolorosa erección que presentaba.

Finalmente, Draco levantó la vista, aparentemente nada molesto porque su pantalón se tensase tan impúdicamente a unos centímetros de su cara. Harry le observó, intentando deducir por su mirada qué estaba pensando. Draco parpadeó lentamente y sonrió sinceramente, antes de inclinarse y, delicadamente, depositar un beso en el tatuaje, que tuvo la deferencia de quedarse quieto para permitírselo.

—¡Draco! —susurró Harry, abochornado y excitado a partes iguales.

Draco se incorporó, sonriendo todavía, y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, respirando agitados, mirándose. Harry le cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Con un golpe de inspiración, la atrajo hacia sí, soltándola para desabrocharle el botón de la manga de la camisa y retirarla hacia atrás, descubriendo la marca. Deslizó un dedo por el borde del dibujo. Al contrario que su tatuaje, vívido, la marca parecía desvaída y difuminada.

—El principio es el mismo, pero él trabajaba mucho más toscamente —le explicó Draco, con voz apesadumbrada, al adivinar sus pensamientos—. Le preocupaba más la funcionalidad que la estética.

—Ya veo.

—También exuda magia oscura. Está hecha directamente desde la varita, sin que la magia atraviese una aguja. Todo influye, para mal en este caso —se lamentó Draco, con los ojos empañados—. Es feo, tenebroso y fue muy doloroso.

—¿Qué dice mi tatuaje de mí, Draco? —preguntó Harry con voz queda.

—Eres luchador y fuerte. Y un guardián nato —murmuró Draco al cabo de unos segundos, desconcertado—. También es un símbolo de buena suerte. Que me aspen si no eres el maldito símbolo de la buena suerte.

—Así es. Tuve suerte. Sigo teniendo suerte. —Draco asintió, mostrando su acuerdo—. ¿Sabes lo que dice el tuyo de ti? Que fuiste valiente —dijo Harry, sin darle tiempo a contestar—. Que tomaste las decisiones que fueron necesarias para sobrevivir, por duras que fuesen.

Siguiendo el mismo impulso que le había llevado a abrirle la camisa, le levantó el brazo, llevándose el tatuaje a los labios y besándolo suavemente. Volvió a mirar a Draco a los ojos, que sonreía emocionado. Con el sentimiento de anticipación que llevaba en su estómago desde que Draco se había arrodillado entre sus piernas por primera vez para hacerle la primera cura del tatuaje, se inclinó hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos.

Draco le correspondió, sujetándole la nuca para atraerle más firmemente hacia él. Cuando la otra mano de Draco buscó la cadera para acariciarle y el dragón se estremeció bajo sus dedos, Harry suspiró de placer y se entregó al beso.


End file.
